The spinal column of a patient includes a plurality of vertebrae linked to one another by facet joints and an intervertebral disc located between adjacent vertebrae. The facet joints and intervertebral disc allow one vertebra to move relative to an adjacent vertebra, providing the spinal column a range of motion. Diseased, degenerated, damaged, or otherwise impaired facet joints and/or intervertebral discs may cause the patient to experience pain or discomfort and/or loss of motion, thus prompting surgery to alleviate the pain and/or restore motion of the spinal column.
One possible method of treating these conditions is to immobilize a portion of the spine to allow treatment. Traditionally, immobilization has been accomplished by rigid stabilization. For example, in a conventional spinal fusion procedure, a surgeon restores the alignment of the spine or the disc space between vertebrae by installing a rigid fixation rod between pedicle screws secured to adjacent vertebrae. Bone graft is placed between the vertebrae, and the fixation rod cooperates with the screws to immobilize the two vertebrae relative to each other so that the bone graft may fuse with the vertebrae.
Dynamic stabilization has also been used in spinal treatment procedures. Dynamic stabilization does not result in complete immobilization, but instead permits a degree of mobility of the spine while also providing sufficient support and stabilization to effect treatment. One example of a dynamic stabilization system is the Dynesys® system available from Zimmer Spine, Inc. of Minneapolis, Minn. Such dynamic stabilization systems typically include a flexible member positioned between pedicle screws installed in adjacent vertebrae of the spine. A flexible cord can be threaded through the bore in the flexible member and secured to the pedicle screws while cooperating with the flexible member to permit mobility of the spine. The pedicle screw currently used in the Dynesys® system is a mono-axial pedicle screw which may present limitations during installation of the Dynesys® system in some instances.
There is an ongoing need to provide alternative devices, assemblies, systems and/or methods that can function to alleviate pain or discomfort, provide stability, such as dynamic stability, and/or restore a range of motion to a spinal segment of a spinal column. Accordingly, it may be desirable to utilize poly-axial screws in a dynamic stabilization system, such as the Dynesys® system.